Big time rush The love from a friend chapter 3
by BTR WRiter
Summary: the closing to my first fanfict after Carlos an Kendall start to go out Logan confesses something to kendall...


**OK so this is the last part to my three chapter story...honestlly i thank all the people that at least read it-but i would apreciate it if a review or two came in.^^**

Big time rush~ The love from a friend (Final Chapter (3))

A long time passed since Carlos and Kendall gave in to their love and they became lovers, while Logan and James still single. The band didn't fall apart because of their love...instead it succeed now only one week left and there album will be released to the public. Everyone felt a huge weight taken of their shoulders, now Gustavo and Griffin needed to take the boys on tour but that was still a few weeks away.

"really a tour!" Kendall asked for the tenth time.

"Yes!" Logan responded annoyed "oh where's Carlos..."

"oh he went to the pool with James..." Kendall looked at the window and saw Carlos jumping in the pool. Kendall sighed and looked away to face Logan.

"you love him allot huh?"Logan asked looking at the window.

"yes...I do..." Kendall coughed and went to the kitchen, Logan didn't know whether to tell him or not.* I'm in love with you Kendall* Logan thought to himself wile looking at Kendall get water.

"oh what am thinking! Kendall if I loved you if I had a crush on you and I tolled you about it even though your with Carlos what would you say?" Logan yelled across the room

Kendall's eyes were wide open and his mouth was open.

"um Logan I well I would say sorry I'm taken but why would— Logan do you...?"

"i do Kendall I do I do! I LOVE YOU!" at that moment Carlos and James were already in the room.

"aw crap!" James whispered

"um...what up Kendall?" Carlos asked Kendall

The room was dead silent for a second... "nothing's up Carlitos...Logan just confessed well... you know" Kendall explain while he looked at Logan's face which was now red as a tomato.

"sorry Carlos I was just telling him! I don't intent to you know" Logan didn't finish and he ran out of the room.

"wait Logan I'm not mad!" Carlos screamed and ran after him.

_**Logan point of view**_

I can't believe I said that I'm so stupid. I stooped at the elevator then I saw Carlos running towards me and then tackling me.

"ow..." I said quietly

"Logan...I'm not mad— I mean it happens right..." Carlos said while he got up...we never did get along so good, we didn't fight but never we were never really close, but still he was so nice to me he was like a puppy to all of us...cute...small and playful.

"well I just thought that you were going to be mad..."

"of course not...now if Kendall was being..."

"no! I was the one that started not him don't judge him hes so..."

"I know Logan don't worry all right come on I need help with my geometry homework" Carlos ran up the stairs and I followed walking. I'm so lucky he doesn't hate me...Kendall... will always be a friend a close friend.

"OK Kendall sorry I should have kept that to myself..."

"NO! You shouldn't have Logan" Carlos yelled in my ear

"he's right Logan it's OK"Kendall hugged me and Carlos "aww" ed the moment then ran to his room.

"see Logan he's cool with this he's in love with everyone he just happens to like me a little more"

"yeah I think I'm starting to understand your love towards him"

"really guys." James said

"sorry...your the only straight one here James" Kendall let go of me and patted James shoulder.

"I—I don't want to sound like a jerk!" James said

"sorry dude" Kendall apologized

Life passed fast the tour's first show was in LA (duh) and know everyone in the group was back to normal...Carlos tolled his dad and his dad congratulated him and Kendall...everything turned out great...

As we all began to step to the stage were thousands of voices were heard...i began to get exited and look around for anyone I knew...nope. Surely there must be a guy or girl out there for me. Everyone was in position, ready, the instruments began playing and we began our tour(but I felt that we began our adventure instead).

~**The End**~

**Hope you all liked it.**


End file.
